


Sometimes

by Xailey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bruce catches himself staring at Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I am saddened by the lack of Science Bros fanfiction and the fact that searching Bruce Banner/Tony Stark on this site yields more Steve Rogers/Tony Stark fanfiction than Bruce Banner/Tony Stark fanfiction so I needed to write something.

Sometimes Bruce catches himself staring at Tony. They’ll be in the lab and Tony will be working on some new part for whatever version of the suit he’s on at the time when he’ll find himself mesmerized by the movements of Tony’s hands or the sound of his voice as he talks to JARVIS or Dummy. Or sometimes he’ll space out as he’s prone to do and he’s learned that he prefers to space out looking at something nice and Tony is certainly something nice to look at. Tony will catch him from time to time, chuckling at the way his face flushes and kissing him just to see his face get redder. But Bruce knows he’s not the only one staring. Sometimes when he’s watching Tony he notices Tony watching back and he can’t say he really gets it. He stares because he has something truly amazing to look at so he doesn’t understand why Tony would be staring at him. He’s nothing special. He’s not amazing or good looking or successful the way Tony is. He’s just a physicist with a huge anger problem and half the time he doesn’t even get to do science. Why Tony would want anything to do with him he can’t even imagine. However sometime he thinks Tony really does have a superpower and that happens to be that he can read Bruce’s mind. Just his, no one else’s apparently if what Pepper has to say is true. Whenever he would have a particularly hard time grasping why anyone, especially Tony would consider loving him, Tony would seem to be there for him.

“You are perfect” he’d say, placing a hand on each of Bruce’s shoulders and looking him in straight in the eye.

“I turn into a monster and hurt people. I’m not perfect.”

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t make me love you any less.”

“But-” His sentence would be cut off by a kiss from Tony.

“I love you. Now stop moping and come help me with this equation.”


End file.
